


Out of the Bag

by ChaoticDemon



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jean Grey has Telepathy, Mentions of Canonical Character Deaths, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: “Seriously,” he said. A cat leapt from a nearby table to his shoulder. “So many cats.” One of the two remaining at his feet attempted to climb his legs. “So many.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

“Holy shit,” Peter said as he took in the scene before him. “That’s a lot of cats.”

Kurt hefted his armful of kittens higher, earning a series of high pitched meows. One of his charges started climbing her way up his shoulder. Behind him, a calico perched on a bookshelf, batting at Kurt’s wildly waving tail.

Ororo frowned at Peter over the top of the huge cat she was holding. “You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

A trio of cats wove their way between Peter’s feet and he struggled to maintain his balance. “Who would I tell?” he asked. “I’m not sure anyone would believe me.” He bent down to pick up one of the cats that was tripping him up. “Seriously,” he said. A cat leapt from a nearby table to his shoulder. “So many cats.” One of the two remaining at his feet attempted to climb his legs. “So many.”

* * *

 “Where did you even get them all?” Jubilee asked, crouched down so she could pet two cats at once.

Kurt shrugged as best he could while carrying a kitten on his shoulder. “We found them,” he told her.

“So you brought them here?” She didn’t seem to mind much, judging by the grin on her face.

“They were all alone,” Ororo explained with a frown. “We weren’t going to just leave them there.”

Jubilee looked at her for a long moment. “Of course you couldn’t.” She paused and looked down at the cats still clamoring for her attention. “There’s a pet store in the mall,” she said with pink cheeks. “If you want, we could go there. Pick out a few things for them.”

Ororo’s lips curved upward. “I’d like that,” she said.

* * *

 Scott blinked as he took in the room. “What the hell?” he asked aloud. Jean handed a paper bag to Ororo and knelt down to pet one of the kittens. “Why are there so many cats?” Scott continued.

“Why wouldn’t there be?” Ororo asked. She opened the bag and pulled out a handful of toy mice. “Thank you,” she said to Jean. She tossed a mouse onto the floor and one of the cats leapt at it.

“You’re welcome,” Jean chirped. The cat she was petting butt his head against her palm.

Scott stared at her. “You knew about this?”

Jean waved her free hand at the bag Ororo was still holding. “Obviously,” she told him. “It’s hard not to know things when everyone’s thinking about them so loudly.” Scott opened his mouth before closing it again a second later. “Just pet the cats, Scott,” she told him.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “Okay.” His knees hit the floor and he was immediately swarmed by felines.

* * *

“Have you named them yet?” Jubilee asked in between pressing kisses to the head of the purring cat in her arms.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, his tail swaying behind him. “Some of them,” he replied. He pointed at a few of the cats. “Alvin, Lucina, Katrina.”

“Elim, Anasa, Raziya,” Ororo added, pointing out a few more. “There are just so many of them. We haven’t been able to come up with names for them all.”

“Does this one have a name?” Peter asked, holding up a russet kitten. “Because she feels like a Wanda to me.”

Kurt nodded. “Wanda it is, then.”

“What about this one?” Scott asked quietly as he gestured to the cat in his lap. Ororo shook her head. Scott looked down at the cat, all his attention focused on scratching behind the animal’s ears. “Could I call him Alex?” he asked.

Ororo and Kurt exchanged glances. “Of course,” Ororo said. Alex butted his head against Scott’s chin.

* * *

“We should bring them outside,” suggested Peter. “Let them get some fresh air and sunlight.”

Scott’s expression was skeptical behind his glasses. “How, exactly, are we supposed to pull that off?” he asked. “What, we’re supposed to sneak all of the cats past the professors, let them hang out on the lawn without letting them be seen or get lost, and then sneak them all back inside without having the adults notice anything?”

Peter shrugged. “Pretty much. You seem to be forgetting that you’re in a room with a speedster, a teleporter, and a telekinetic. I’m fairly certain we could manage something.”

Jean looked thoughtful. “Maybe we could use the windows?” she suggested. “Lower some of the cats down in a box?”

Kurt crossed the room to look out the window to the lawn. “We can definitely get them all out there, I think, but I’m not sure that the professors won’t notice what’s happening.”

“Someone will have to distract them,” Ororo told them. “They won’t notice the cats if they’re too busy dealing with something else.”

Jubilee gasped. “Let me do it,” she pleaded. “There’s no way they won’t be distracted by something exploding.” Everyone but Jean looked at her askance. “They won’t be big explosions,” she told them, “just distracting ones.”

Their plan succeeded in that the professors were sufficiently distracted and they managed to move all the cats to the grass outside. It wasn’t so successful in that they hadn’t put much thought into how to keep the cats from escaping.

* * *

Hank sighed as he sank down into a chair in the teacher’s lounge. “Do the kids really think we’re that stupid?” he asked aloud.

“Apparently,” Charles told him with a grin. He moved the knight on the chessboard in front of him. “Your turn,” he told Erik.

Erik studied the chess pieces. “The cats?” he guessed.

“I was talking to Peter and his jacket meowed at me,” Hank explained. “Does he think I can’t hear that?”

Raven snorted. “Kurt keeps forgetting to close the door all the way and of course the cats decide to explore.” She shook her head. “It’s a wonder they haven’t noticed that someone manages to round them all up every time.”

Charles hummed as Erik moved his remaining rook. “You did remember to add that new bag of cat food, right?”

“Of course,” Erik said. “I even rearranged the bags they already had so they wouldn’t notice there was another one.”

“Good,” said Charles. He moved a pawn. “We’ll let them enjoy the cats in secret for a little longer. Caring for them seems to be doing them good.”

A furry little paw reached underneath the door. Raven sighed. “I got it,” she said. “Next time one of you gets to put them back.”


End file.
